Regionals
by Liv Lemon
Summary: My version of the regionals episode, which will inevitabley take place at teh end of this season. Chapters Nine and Ten up.Should I take this to Nationals? REVIEW and let me know.
1. Introductory

_So here's what you missed last week:_

_ Jesse is spying for Vocal Adrenaline, he is supposed to be dating Rachel but really he has a thing for Kurt._

_ Will and Terri's divorce was finalized and he is happy with Emma, who just lost her virginity, and was seriously threatened by Terri. _

_ Quinn is huge and has had to use one of the rental wheelchairs. _

_ And that's what you missed on *GLEE!* _

Sue Sylvester, with her new personal assistant/ side-kick cheerio, Becky Jackson, at her side, watched intently the Glee club, singing "Without Love" (Life is like the seasons with no summer… Without love! Life is rock and roll without a drummer!)

"Now, our goal is?"

"To take down the glee club!"

"Correct. And how are we going to do that?"

"Take down Will Shuster."

"Yet another correct. And how are we going to do that?"

"Uh…."

"That's where you're wrong, Jackson. Shuster is nothing without Bambi, yes?"

"Who?" Becky asked, looking up innocently at Sue.

"Ms. Pillsbury," Sue said with a tinge of annoyance. She returned to her hateful tone. "Now, Shuster is nothing without her. He can barely direct this group of Up With People rejects in the first place! How could Thumper continue his story without Bambi?"

Becky suddenly understood, triumphantly. "Oh! So we're going to try to break them up?" saying it aloud sounded mean to her, but before she could question it, Sue continued.

"Yes and no. Break up, yes. We, no. It's up to you and Lopez, and maybe Butterfly Loony if you can manage to explain it to her."

Becky knew better than to say no to her coach and silently nodded and waved goodbye.

She looked down to the couple, sitting at the director's table, holding hands, smiling to each other, giggles and whispers, even during the club's _rendition_.

Becky frowned. Losing Miss Pillsbury would make Mr. Shuster very, very upset. Coach said that was the point. But why? Mr. Shue was always so nice to her.

Whatever. It was work time, now.

_"Darling, you have best believe me, never leave me without-"_

"Ow!" The interruption came from Quinn in her borrowed purple wheel chair. She clutched her enlarged stomach.

This was, luckily, enough to knock Emma out of her trance. She rushed onto the stage.

"Quinn, sweetie are you having c-contractions?"

"Yeah, but it's not serious. My doctor said that if you can still talk through it's nothing to- Ah!- worry about!"

"Honey, still, Braxton hicks mean you're in labor! Regionals are tomorrow and we're all already so concerned for you and your daughter's health and-"

"I'm FINE, Ms. P!"

"Alright, but just to let you know, I think the Ohio Show Choir board will let you missing regionals slide if you're giving birth."

"I'm not, though! I'm absolutely fine. I can compete." Quinn protested defiantly as if Emma had just suggested the worst possible scenario.

Will and Emma exchanged apprehensive looks.

"Alright. Let's run through 'Hello, Goodbye' another time, same costumes and then we can be done for the day."

Becky got Brittany and then they found Santana.

"It's about coach and her plan to destroy glee club. She wants to break up Mr. Shue and Miss P."

Santana gave Brittany and Becky a look that neither of them could read. Angry? Apprehensive? "Like that'll happen"? "I'm in"? Could mean anything, and hell if Brit knew.

"She needs us to help."

Santana nodded. "I'll help you. Not because I don't… like glee. It's because I think I'll like being cheerio captain more."

Their conversation was interrupted by a locker door slamming next to them.

Jesse St. James stood behind it.

"Couldn't help but overhear."

"Oh, no, we didn't mean… we're not going to…"

"Oh, please. I want to help. And I know just how."

The Cheerios leaned in.

"A few months ago, vocal adrenaline director, Shelby, met up with Mr. Shue…"

**Hey! I'll definitely be adding more about various other characters but I would like to see reviews first! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was rummaging in his locker, pretending to be listening to Mercedes as she went on about cheerios.

"She made me stay in the gym for hours just because she wants me to be able to fit in one of those skirt uniforms by the end of this semester! SEMESTER!"

He added in the occasional "Ugh, I know right!" just to convince his friend that he was still engaged in their conversation. But his mind was somewhere else. That somewhere was Jesse St. James.

He had not only a sense of style, but a sense of intelligence and mystery. Of course he was playing Rachel, and of course he was spying for Vocal Adrenaline. Only an absolute idiot wouldn't be able to see it from miles away. *coughRachelcough* But none of that mattered. It meant Jesse didn't really like Rachel. It didn't necessarily mean Jesse was straight. It meant Kurt still had a chance.

"Oh, of course," He said to Mercedes, realizing she was still on her tangent.

"Kay, then let's go." She linked an arm in Kurt's, shutting his locker.

This snapped him back to consciousness. "What?"

"We're having lunch with Artie and Tina." Mercedes said. She folded her arms. "Were you listening to that entire conversation?" She accused.

"Oh, Mercy, of course-"

"Oh, please. What is it?" She blocked Kurt's walk way.

Sigh. "Jesse."

"I'm just so worried about her! What if she doesn't make it and we end up delivering the baby during the show?"

"You worry too much, Em!" Will said, massaging her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her temple. "Notice how she has a small, replaceable vocal part? While talented, she's not completely vital. She'll have to deliver soon, or… she'll have to, and she can't say she's fine."

"That's what I do. I'm pretty sure that's what I'm paid to do. I worry."

"That lunch time rehearsal was just the beginning. She's not fully in labor until they're 5-to-7 minutes apart. Tonight, probably. I promise you, she won't be there tomorrow."

"Oh, well, now I feel bad for her. She really loves glee. She really wanted to go to regionals!

"You're too cute. I've got class 7th, see you after?" Emma nodded.

Will leaned down to kiss her. She pulled away before he could.

"What?"

"It's just that. You know… teeth…"

"Oh, be quiet and let me kiss you." She didn't refuse this time.

She watched Will as he stepped out of her office, toward his class room. Just then, her phone rang.

"William McKinley High School, you've reached the guidance counselor, how may I help you?"

"Emma? Emma Pillsbury?"

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?"

"Yes, this is Shelby Corcoran, the director of Vocal Adrenaline at Carmel High…"

"Okay, so this is an official rehearsal, our last before regionals. And we all know what we're up against. Now-"

"Wait-where's Miss P?" Finn interrupted.

"Oh…" Will said, looking around. "You're right, she should be here now… huh."

Jesse, Santana and Brittany all exchanged accomplished looks. Phase one: complete. They didn't exactly know what phase two was. I guess there was only one phase.

"Oh, here she is." Mercedes said as Emma's silver heels clomped over the linoleum tile. She smiled a strained greeting to the students then quickly turned to Will, who was leaning against the piano, examining sheet music.

"Will, may I speak to you out in the hallway?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Hallway!" She turned on heel and quickly made her way to the corridor, Will close behind.

"I just got a call." Will gave her a confused look. "From Shelby, at Vocal Adrenaline."

"Oh."

"I'm not mad." Will looked relieved, but before he could say anything, Emma continued. "That doesn't mean I'm not really, really hurt. It doesn't mean that you still have all my trust… it just means I'm not mad."

"Listen, Em, I get it, and you have every right to be angry. You should be! I'm not saying you CAN'T trust me. I was still so confused. You and I were so new and we had so many feelings to work out and-"

"We'll survive this, Will, that's all I know. And this discussion is sooooo not over, William James Shuster!"

"Meeting, Starbuck's, after rehearsal, be there." Santana whispered to Jesse and Brittany.

Rachel noticed something odd between several of the members. The whispered conversations that her very own boyfriend was having with other girls- cheerleaders, nonetheless- were all too suspicious. Even Santana, a famous liar, looked like she was hiding something. Rachel , of course, took it has her responsibility to get to the bottom of it.

**See the used-to-be-button but is now some sort of weird talking symbol thing? That's what you use to review! I highly recommend clicking on it!**

**But be constructive please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, hello! I don't know why you say goodbye I say-_

"Ow!" Quinn squealed, again clutching her abdomen.

"Quinn, if they're getting this serious you really, really need to get to a hospital-"

"But they aren't. I'm sorry guys. From the top?" Everyone nodded and Scott and the band began to play the music over again.

About 15 minutes later, while rehearsing one of their back up songs (the glee club was doing everything in their power to prevent the sectionals incident from repeating itself) Quinn was obviously stifling a groan of agony.

"16 minutes apart!" Rachel observed concernedly. "That's probably-"

"I c-can still- Ah! T-tal… k through- ah!-it! I'm fine!"

Puck spoke up this time, using no mask for the concern in his voice. "Babe, if the baby's coming, you can't just postpone the due date-"

"But it's not! It can't! Not now!" She plopped herself down in the wheelchair and wheel-stormed away.

Will and Emma read each other's minds. Emma quickly followed after Quinn.

Once she caught up with her, she attempted to speak sense into Quinn.

"This isn't about regionals; it's about you and your baby's health!"

"Baby this! Baby that!" She wheeled around to face her counselor. "What about me? This pregnancy took everything from me! My family! My house! My boyfriend! Cheerleading! She can't take the one thing I still have!"

"Oh, Quinn," Emma said. She felt so much sympathy for the young girl, but couldn't put any guidance into words.

"_Ow_…" Quinn whispered. "Uh, Ms. P? I think my water just broke."

Santana stirred her soy latte as she and Brittany waited for Becky and Jesse.

"How can you drink that stuff?" Brittany said, cringing at Santana's drink.

"It's good! Better than that apple cider, caramel whip crap you call a Starbuck's," was Santana's counter argument.

"Everyone's saying Matt hooked up with Annie at the party, when really it was me." Brittany mentioned randomly.

"Ugh! Guy drama," Santana commented. "Can we talk about something else? I'm so sick of it."

"You're right," Brittany said, agreeing but a little hurt that her best friend couldn't help her in a time of need.

There was no time to dwell in this as Jesse and Becky both came in, the entrance bells ringing behind them. Both of them were panting like dogs. Santana motioned them to the table.

"Where the hell have you two been? And why are you PANTING?" Santana demanded.

"Quinn Fabray!" Becky said as she sucked in too much air. "Is in labor!"

"Oh!" Santana said sarcastically, "Well this is just-"

"Great!" Jesse finished. "You're right, it IS great. Not only is someone giving life unto this planet, but this is the freaking perfect foundation for plan B!"

"There was no plan B, Jess!" Becky interjected.

"Becky is right, Jesse." Santana said, folding her arms across her chest.

"With Quinn gone, you only have 12 members for Regionals."

"Yes, and?" Santana said in her usually skeptical voice. "12 are enough."

"11 aren't."

"I know that, but-"

"What if one were to quit unexpectedly?"

"That's be awesome, but-"

"What if someone just transferred back to Carmel High to compete for Vocal Adrenaline?"

Santana quit her protesting. "Jesse St. James, you are brilliant."

_Santana Lopez, you are not. _She couldn't stop herself form thinking.

She had just sacrificed one team for another.

Rachel walked out of the choir room reluctantly, not wanting to seem as if she was in a rush. Just as she crossed the threshold to the hallway, she began Olympic-style speed walking toward the outer doors. Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina were walking (slash being wheeled) down the corridor right in front of her.

"Well that was traumatic!" Artie commented the rehearsal.

"Indeed." Kurt agreed. "Hey, after Regionals tomorrow we should go see her at the hospital!"

"Good idea." Tina said.

"Yeah, def," Mercedes said. Changing the subject, she said "Any one up for coffee?"

"Oh, yes!" Kurt agreed.

"Coffee sounds really, really good right now." Tina said, and Artie nodded.

_Come to think of it_, Rachel thought, _Santana mentioned Starbucks to Jesse right before rehearsal. _

Impulsively, Rachel joined their conversation.

"Did someone just say coffee?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Mercedes said. "We were all going to make a Starbucks run. Wanna tag along?"

Rachel agreed, a fact that was rather vexing to Kurt. Three months ago, he would have elbowed Mercedes really, really hard. But he tried not to mind Rachel so much anymore. While they did have their affections set on the same boy, Kurt knew full well Jesse had no romantic inclination towards Rachel, and instead of feeling jealous of his class mate, he felt a little sympathy. She had absolutely no idea in her pretty little love struck head what was going on in the world around her.

But Kurt had no idea in his pretty little love struck head the chaos that was about to ensue at their Nobody Cares, Ohio Starbucks.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay, my computer is all screwy, so there should be breaks between a lot of the sections but they don't end up showing up. Hope I fixed it! Also I have come to the discovery that my computer is homophobic. It kept changing "dads" to "dad's" oh and I will try to leave out the weird words I always use! **

"Emma Pillsbury, the last thing I want to do is hurt you!" Will said, pacing the lobby of the Lima Medical Plaza.

"I know, Will." She said, her roots in Virginia really coming out by her accent.

"I was just, you know, rebounding and-"

"I know, Terri, and all…"

"No." Will admitted. "You."

Jesse was proud of himself. That letter of recommendation from Ms. Corcoran for the Los Angeles Opera Operation was within his grasp, all he had to do was NOT show up to something. Their plan was perfect: With Quinn gone Jesse was their twelfth member. New Directions was at a risk, especially with all the baby drama. He would be the small shove that sent the Glee club over the edge.

He turned about. There he saw 5 other members of the club. Including Kurt Hummel. Jesse's heart sank. Kurt LOVED glee. Jesse knew that Kurt would be terribly hurt if New Directions was disqualified. He couldn't bare it.

But he could… he'd have to. The L.A. double- O had been a dream of his since he was six. Kurt was just a dream of his he'd had every night for the past month or two. Okay, this was wrong. He was with Rachel. He was spying for Vocal Adrenaline. He wasn't going to help some group of glee-jects beat his own team, just to help the feeling of some… guy.

Rachel waved at him. He got into character, waved back and walked over to Rachel and kissed her with the best fake passion he could muster at the moment. Okay, Rachel was good for the hookups, too.

"Hey, Jesse," Kurt said with the same fake nonchalance that someone said _"Oh, yeah, by the way, I killed your dad and buried him in my backyard. And how was yours?"_

"Hey, Kurt," Jesse replied with a dazzling smile.

Mercedes linked her arm in Kurt's and dragged him over to the ordering line.

"OMG, Kurt! That's not how someone says 'Hey' to just one of the guys!"

"What are you trying to say?" Kurt asked as if Mercedes had just suggested he committed a serious crime or something of equal severity.

"He LIKES you!" Mercedes said.

"In your dreams." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. _And in mine, too_. 

"Let's get the hell out of here. CirqueduFreaky showed up." Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed Brit's hand.

"I have to go. See you later at practice, Becky!" Brittany said as Santana grabbed her hand, dragging her toward San's blue convertible.

"What is it, really? I thought you didn't mind the glee kids anymore, as long as you weren't seen directly enjoying social interaction with them, yes?"

"Well yeah, I just like hanging out with you more. My house tonight, yours tomorrow, yet?"

"Yeah. So, gymnastics on the tramp?"

"That's not really what I had in mind."

"Okay, see you soon. Yeah, sorry. Love you too, bye." Rachel snapped her Razor shut.

"What is it?" Artie asked.

"Oh I just forgot to tell my dads that I would be late. I'll have to go home soon… but of course not before I order them lattes." She joked.

"Aw, you're leaving?" Jesse said in a tone that sounded a little too sarcastic.

"Not quite yet. This line is monstrous and it's like five in the afternoon. How many people have coffee cravings at five?"

"Me!" Mercedes took a huge gulp of her Grande mochachino.

"Caffeine addiction knows no clock." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

The comment was amusing laughed a little longer and harder than the others. Rachel shot him a look which he paid no attention to.

"Hmph." Rachel said as she walked over to the too-long line of mostly teenagers waiting for over-priced drinks. Her supposed soul mate was _flirting_ with her best friend's gay best friend.

Wow. Real life wasn't supposed to play out like the latest issue of ABC soaps

Quinn Fabray's cries of pain radiated throughout the hallway like the bad version of cinnamon toast on a Sunday morning.

Noah Puckerman ran through that corridor, ignoring her. That bitch. His daughter was being born and he had been kicked out of the fucking delivery room. She deserved it.

He was even more disgusted at what he saw when he got to the lobby.

"Call me when my daughter is born!" He fumed as he passed Mr. Shuster and Miss P, who had just been kissing but jumped apart.

"Puck! Wait!" said Will, about to follow him. Emma tugged on his hand.

"We should be here once the baby is born!"

"He should be her while HIS baby is born!"

"Quinn kicked him out. I can just tell." Will looked at her, surprised at her perceptiveness. "Deep down, below the 'tough guy' shell, is a caring, loving person. He wants to be in there. He wants to hold her hand in there. But she won't let him."

"You are and awesome guidance counselor." He was joking at her observations, but he really meant it.

"Ms. Pillsbury? Mr. Shuster?" The two turned to see Santana and Brittany. "How's she doing?"

Rachel Berry set down the cardboard drink holder down on her cherry oak kitchen table. She found a note on the table.

_Rach,_

_ Sorry we had to run to the store and get some milk! Put our drinks in front of the fire place, it's on! _

_ Dad_

"That's weird…" Rachel said. She had not time to mull it over as her phone vibrated.

Finn: I just went to Starbucks with my mom. U wont b leave wut I saw!

"Oh, hello, girls. She's still in there. I think she's pushing, but we aren't allowed in." Emma said.

"That's good. Um, we actually wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Oh, I see. What is it?" Will asked, having assumed they were here to see their friend.

"It's Jesse. He's a spy. We can prove it."

**Next chapter will be the Glee-gionals! Hopefully they won't be glee-jected! Please glee-view!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel: ?

Finn: Its Kurt and Jesse... things got a little weird.

Rachel: Oh please. I realize that you ARE completely in love with me, but I didn't think u wud sink to this level. Jesse and I are perfect, and there is no lie you can tell me to stop it.

Rachel Berry didn't believe the words she was texting. Kurt had totally been fawning over Jesse. Jesse was the star of a mother fucking show choir, and no one had threatened him into joining. There was always the chance that Jesse… wasn't straight.

She sighed and went up to her room. Turning her cell phone, she locked the door and jumped onto her bed. She didn't want to be associated with the rest of the world right now. Or today. Or tomorrow. Even for Regionals, she just wanted to stick her head in her pink satin pillows and cry.

GLEE!

"Jesse is competing for Vocal Adrenaline tomorrow." Will repeated, trying to comprehend what the girls were telling him.

"Yes." Santana said.

"So that we'll only have 11 members."

"Yes."

"And we'll have to use Jacob again."

"Yes!"

"And we'll lose."

"Haply, yes."

"No more glee club, then."

"How do you mean?"

"If we don't place at Regionals, Figgins is removing Glee."

"What!"

"I said this all during rehearsal!"

"Oh…" Brit and Santana exchanged looks. They were never listening in rehearsal, before they started singing at least.

"Using Jacob doesn't necessarily mean you'll lose!" sad Emma supportively.

They all looked up at her without speaking.

"You're right,"

"Right about what?" a vaguely familiar voice inquired form behind.

"Oh, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray."

GLEE!

Soft sobs were heard from Rachel's room in the corridor of the Berry's house.

"Rachel, honey! Are you all right?" one of her fathers said, lightly knocking on the door.

"I-I'm fine, dad!" she said, sobs interrupting her as she spoke.

"People who are 'fine' don't lock themselves in their bedrooms and cry, dear. Open up."

"No!"

"Open up or no MySpace for a month."

The door promptly opened.

"What happened?" Her father said expectantly. "And don't say 'nothing'!"

"Well, Jesse has been spending a bunch of time with, like, Brit and Santana, and now apparently he likes Kurt, and everyone thinks he's a spy and that he's just playing me and… I'm so confused!" She groaned as she went back to her bed and wrapped her arms around a pillow.

"Oh, sweetie. Are you basing this all on hearsay?"

"Um… yeah, I guess I am."

"Then it's nothing to worry about. One time, in college, your father-"

"Dad, no more disgusting stories about dad's college straight phase!"

"I was going to say…. Oh, you're right, never mind."

"Thanks. Good talk, Dad."

GLEE!

"Oh, call me Judy, please." Mrs. Judy Fabray said sweetly. Okay, awkward situation. Judy was acting casual, as if they were not meeting in the lobby of the delivery room of the medical plaza where there recently disowned 16-year-old daughter was giving birth.

"Yes, so…" Will, Santana, and Brittany did not speak and remained sitting, leaving Miss Pillsbury to handle the Fabrays.

"Yes, how is our daughter?" Russell said, getting straight to the point, much unlike his wife.

"Well, she's still… you know, The doctors say it should be about a half an houre more, at the least. The nurse said she would be all right and so would… the baby."

"Okay! Well, we will just wait for her." Will watched the exchange, feeling sorry for his sweetheart, who had made the foolish mistake of greeting the couple first. The conversation vaguely resembled the always-uncomfortable _"Can I get you anything?"_ exchange when a guest entered your home.

Emma gave a forced smile and sat down. The group in the waiting room was silent.

GLEE!

Soft lips touched Kurt's. The passion heated his entire body, and he began to feel feverish with attraction.

"Rachel can't find out." Jesse sais, his voice heavy with breath as he shut the door behind him.

Kurt couldn't bring himself to nod or respond, all he wanted to do was contact his mouth with Jesse's again…

"Kurt! Snap out of it, Kurt!" Mercedes said, nudging him on the shoulder a little too hard.

"Oh, right, sorry. What is it?"

"You're helpless." She turned to Artie and Tina. "See you guys tomorrow. We should all try to get some sleep and have good breakfasts!"

The anticipation for Regionals was still in the air for the four of them. It hadn't been crushed like it had for many other members. Rachel was in heartbreak mode, eating junk food and watching Lifetime Movies, Santana and Brit knew what was about to ensue. Jesse frankly didn't care and was only out for his old crew. Finn was still pretty pumped, but the other football guys didn't give a crap.

While ignorant of the betrayal that was about to ensue, the group still had a chance to be nervous and exited and pretend like it was just a competition. They had a chance to worry if their makeup was all right, worry about Vocal Adrenaline's amount of practice. They still got to talk about set lists and costumes and pretend like they were all still one big happy family. They had no idea that _everything_ was about to change.

Ignorance is bliss. Only not for long.


	6. Chapter 6

A slender middle-aged woman in a pink dress, with an official-looking lab coat over it came into the waiting room.

"Quinn Fabray?" She asked.

Brit, Santana, Will, Emma, Judy and Russell all stood. The doctor approached the group.

"I'm Dr. Montgomery. Quinn and her daughter, Rachel, are all perfectly healthy." She gave the party a sweet smile. "We're going to clean her up and move her, and then you can come on in and see her."

"And what about the baby…Rachel?" Judy asked.

"Oh! I had supposed you knew. Rachel Fabray is in the Adoption Nursery. A great couple has made arrangements to-"

"Adoption!?" Russell cried. "Our granddaughter was put into adoption…. Without our consent?"

"Well, I'm sorry, sir, but that decision is up to the parents-"

"She's a sixteen year old girl!"

"Who has pending emancipation and her own child! Ms. Fabray was perfectly within her rights in making that decision."

"But-!"

"I'm sorry, sir." She turned to the other four. "Would you like to come and see her now?"

They all nodded and followed Dr. Montgomery into a wing that said "Patient Recovery."

When in the room, the nurse had to wake Quinn so she could greet her visitors.

"Santana! Brit! Mr. Shue, Ms. P!" she greeted groggily.

Brittany and Santana both sat on the edge of the bed. Quinn gave the group a weak smile. Her eyes wandered to the corner of the room, noticing her parents.

"Out," She declared, pointing to the couple. "I want them out."

GLEE!

12 hours later:

"Tina, we made it to regionals!" Mercedes squealed with excitement. The two were riding in Tina's dad's car on their way to McKinley.

"I know! I'm so nervous. If we don't place, no more glee. There's so much pressure and-"

"Tina! Be happy. Be exited. We're finally going to show Vocal Adrenaline."

"They win every year! And there's two other teams competing, who think they're going to win, too!"

"Oh, I know… just try not to. The more nervous you are, the worse you do."

"Thank you… for your kind words of w-w-wisdom!" This time her stutter was real. Her stomach churned like an ocean on a windy day.

Once they parked, they found a sullen glee club standing outside their bus.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel was crying. Ms. Pillsbury looked like she had just stepped into an insane asylum where she then had to be the guidance counselor. Mr. Shuster looked just as dejected as the rest of them, and Artie was repeatedly ramming himself into the bus.

"Jesse quit! Jacob isn't here yet and if he isn't in the next 15 minutes, were disqualified from regionals!"

Emma took a deep breath.

"Have a little faith!" She said. "He helped so eagerly last time and he said he was available."

"JESSE QUIT!?!" Tina shouted. Just then, a Chrysler minivan, which appeared to be breaking several school driving laws simultaneously pulled into WHMS.

"I'm here!" Jacob shouted, hopping of the vehicle. "Love you, mom!" he said before shutting the door.

"Jacob!" Emma said, "Alright. Okay, I will take roll again…. Brittany?"

"Here,"

"Santana,"

"Here,"

"Mike,"

"Here,"

"Matt,"

"Here!"

"Noah,"

"Here,"

"Rachel,"

"HERE!"

After listing almost every other member, she made the mistake of reading "Jesse."

A groan broke out.

"You know what? No! You don't need him to win!"

"Really?" said Artie, sarcastically.

"Really! You are a group of ultra-talented people! You won Sectionals without him! Hell, you won sectionals without rehearsal! You don't need some full-of-it 'star' from another team. You guys are great. Nothing, no one, could ever stand in your way of winning, even-"

"You, Bambi, have no idea how wrong you are." A voice growled from behind.

The voice was Sue Sylvester.

GLEE!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE, IM BEGGING YOU! PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLICK IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Something random: (Title of Show) is actually the name of a musical. You should know that as you read this.

"I would say I'm sorry to interrupt your pep talk, but I quite enjoyed my dramatic vocal entrance."

"What the hell are you doing here, Sue?" Will said impulsively, and then realized he was in front of all his students.

"Well, currently, what I was doing here is trying to figure out what that shiny, oddly-shaped object was, which I spotted from two miles from here, but now I know it's just your hair. But currently, I'm enjoying watching the All-American Glee-jects pretend they have a chance of placing at their… what's it called again? Misfit Teenagers Of America Annual Showcase? No… that you could win… Oh, yes. Regionals."

"No, really, why are you here?"

"Hey, whoa, Shuster. A woman can't enjoy some Saturday entertainment?"

"Sue," Emma warned. "You aren't helping, so why don't-"

"Very obviously, I'm not meaning to help. I need to speak to Santana and Brittany."

The two quickly came up to their coach.

"You two have no idea how much trouble you're in." They exchanged looks, nervous about what rule they broke and what consequences they were about to receive.

"San!" Brittany whispered. "You said that we wouldn't get caught for stealing all the-"

"No, it's not that, idiot. Lemme break it down for you. When destroying a glee club, and you are about to be very successful, you don't warn said glee club's coach of your victory, and let him find a replacement. I'm going to ask you to go clothes shopping, because come Monday your cheerios uniforms, windbreakers, sweat suits, duffle bags, backpacks and letterman jackets will once again me my property. Are we clear?"

"What! You're kicking us off the squad?" Santana bark-questioned.

"Did you not just hear me? From here on out, no member of Mr. Shuster's Holly Harpies are allowed to have the proud honor of being a cheerio, got it?"

"Wait- what? You're saying no one in glee can do cheer?" Mercedes said from behind the two.

"Yeah, I am. All of you, off the squad. All your memorabilia on my desk by 8:30 Monday morning!"

She then got turned and rounded the school bus, apparently where her car had been parked unnoticed.

"Shh-she can't do that!" Santana cried through tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She turned to Brittany, who hugged her tightly. Surprisingly, Brit didn't seem all too upset, and merely comforted her friend.

"Shh, sweetie, it's alright. You still have… all of us. You still have me. Shh…"

"Okay, well… We should probably get going. We're all here." Will said as he began to lead all the kids onto the bus.

"Jesse didn't show." Finn said, taking the seat next to Rachel.

"I'm aware." She replied, turning and folding her arms.

"I'm sorry, Rach,"

"You should be. For a lot," Rachel's voice cracked on the verge of tears.

"I know. I should just respect that you're with someone else. I don't want to wreck our friendship, and I know you don't want to either."

"Right…. Friendship," she looked up at Finn. She didn't think of friends. She thought of the guy standing in front of the glee club, belting it out, forgetting he was supposed to be embarrassed. She thought of the guy who made her heart flutter, who laughed and performed with her. Five years from now, she didn't want him to be some high school acquaintance. Five years from now, she wanted Finn to be her college fiancé-slash-co-star in the Broadway Revival of (Title of Show). Don't ask her why (Title of Show) but she had listened to the soundtrack and kind of fallen in love with it. "I don't want to just be friends with you."

Before Finn could respond, Rachel said hurriedly, "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

It was enough for Finn to know that she had thought it.

GLEE!  
Emma sighed heavily as she looked down at the seat. "Filth," She muttered and began rummaging through her purse.

She laid a towel on the seat next to Will's. "Yeah, buses are pretty disgusting."

"Public transportation. Really not my cup of tea," She said, arranging herself so that she wasn't touching anything except for what was covered with her bath towel… and the side of Will's leg.

After fifteen minutes of uncomfortable silence, only broken with the occasional run through or laughs from the Artie/Tina/Mercedes/Kurt group, who were trying to get their minds off the nervousness of what was about to ensue.

When the Glee-clubbers arrived at the Ohio Center for the Performing Arts, they stepped out of the bus, each stomach churning with anxiety.

This was it.

This was Regionals.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, we're going first, so… um, you guys have better get changed," Will announced to the Glee Club in the lobby.

The air was awkward with tension and nervousness, and no one was going to stand around and further address this. The girls used a backstage dressing room and the chaps used a restroom, and then they all recongregated in the dressing room.

"Okay, listen up, guys," Will said, about to begin his pep talk. "You can do this. You're a talented group of people and I believe in you. You all just need to-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Quinn Fabray said from behind him. "I just need to get through here."

In shock, Will moved over, allowing the girl to wheel around him and into the room.

"This one's mine?" She asked, pointing to the "extra" costume in the dress bag. "And my 'Like a Prayer' one is… where?"

"Um, yeah and Santana's duffel bag has those," Rachel said slowly.

The club's staring was seemingly unnoticed to Quinn, until she looked around and said, "What?"

Puck came over to her rental chair, "Babe, you just gave birth-!" He started, but Quinn stopped him.

"Oh! Well, that explains so much!" She gave him a sarcastic, knowing glare and grabbed her costume.

"I'll change really quickly, I promise," she said as she stood up and exited. "By the way, sorry, Jacob."

"Oh no it's fine, I just came because I…"

Rachel glared.

"Never mind,"

As soon as Quinn shut the door, chatter broke out in the glee club.

Will and Emma looked at each other. "She really, really shouldn't be here. I mean, come on! She's going to get up and dance and sing and freaking perform, less than twelve hours after she was in labor! That has to be unsafe and-"

"Emma, Emma," Will took her shoulders. "You have to trust her judgment, and even if you don't, you know her doctors would have had to sign papers to discharge her from the hospital.

"I know, I know," she wrapped her arms around his torso, and his around her shoulders, rubbing her back. "I'm just concerned."

"That's good, you know," Will replied. "It's what makes you a great guidance counselor."

She sighed and pressed her cheek to his chest. Matt whistled and the club laughed. At times like these, Emma and Will would jump apart and pretend nothing happened. (And that they weren't completely mortified!) But Will knew better. Emma needed to calm down so he kept his arms around her.

"Mr. Shuster!" Rachel said, interrupting the two.

"Yes?" She said, pulling away from his girlfriend.

"As much as I respect Quinn as a talented member of this association, I really don't think she should be here, and if it's up to me-"

"It's not up to you, Rach, and we all need to trust her judgment."

"Fine," she replied distastefully, going to the mirror to perfect her fringe.

GLEE!

The songs went perfectly. Nobody faltered, no notes were missed and all dances were stepped.

There was no relief felt, though. Even though New Directions had been at its prime, there was still the fear. The fear that Vocal Adrenaline would beat them remained.

The other team didn't have as much pressure upon them, allowing them to perform with more ease. This could give them an advantage, one more so than they already had.

The tone while exiting the stage didn't go unnoticed. "Come on, guys that was GREAT! There is no way anyone could measure up to that." Will said, though he didn't really believe it. He saw what Vocal Adrenaline could do. But they weren't until last.

The All American Glee-jects were no threat though. New Directions sat through a grueling, dance oriented performance. While it was excruciating, Rachel hoped it would go on for much, much longer. She did not want what was next to come.

But the All American Glee-ject's renditions couldn't last forever. The fateful moment came.

Vocal Adrenaline stepped onto the stage.

2 minutes later, after a performance of "Blah, Blah, Blah," by Ke$ha, Mr. Shuster's worried look said it all.

"That _was, _admittedly, a….a good performance," Rachel admitted to Quinn, who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah, yeah… it was." She said with a petrified nod.

About 30 seconds later, the lights on the stage went up again. After the instrumental intro to "Highway to Hell," Jesse St. James stepped onto the stage.

Everyone in the glee club gasped. Not only had he left New Directions, he was performing for _them. _

_What a jerk!_ Rachel thought.

_He's such a bad ass. I would never have the courage to do something like that_! Kurt thought. He had felt betrayal, but Jesse in that shirt had completely melted it.

_Look at Kurt_, Mercedes thought in outrage, _all googley eyed over some guy he fancies. He's blind with love. Jesse's a jerk. _

After "Highway", the group did a performance of "That's What You Get" by Paramore.

The house lights went up after the applause and a PA announcement that the judges would now decide, Rachel tapped on Mr. Shu's shoulder.

"What is it, Rachel?"

"Vocal Adrenaline. They didn't do a ballad. Also, Jesse isn't a student at Carmel." She announced matter-of-factly with a fold of her arms.

Will contemplated. "You're right…. There's paperwork and… Paramore hardly counts as a ballad." He stood. "I'll be right back."

Exited chatter broke out in the club. Everyone paired off into small groups of conversation, leaving Finn and Rachel just standing there, silent.

"This is really exciting!" Finn said, awkwardly.

"Yeah." She said, dismissively.

"Aren't Ms. P and Mr. Shu so cute?" Finn pointed out, noticing the two, conversing with the judges.

"Yeah,"

"You know, they were just friends, before sectionals? Then he kissed her in the hallway. I saw it, but they totally didn't notice,"

"Oh. That's cute," same dismissive tone.

"Would that work on you?"

Rachel suddenly found the conversation ten times less boring. "Maybe,"

` "And that's Rachel for 'If he's cute enough'," Finn joked.

"I guess."

"Right."

Finn was disappointed. After Rachel had said what she did on the bus, he figured he would get a more pleasant conversation out of her than that.

GLEE!

"Right… Well, thank you for explaining the situation. Little Miss," The news anchor turned to the young blonde woman in the sixties dress. "I guess this means we'll have to disqualify the Carmel group."

Miss Ohio didn't even blink. "The McKinley group was sooooo good!" She exclaimed admiringly.

"Are we going to have to stand around here all day?" whined the African-American woman, shoving Miss Ohio to the left.

"Thanks!" Emma said, then tugging on Will's arm. She gave him a seemingly knowing look.

"I know, I know," he said, reading her mind. "I feel bad now, too."

Before Emma could respond, Will went on.

"They shouldn't have to win like this. They're so talented!"

"They worked hard for it and even without this, they deserve to win."

"You're right." As they began walking up the auditorium's stairs.

"Oh, and by the way, Will?"

"Yeah?"

"That's not what the look meant." She dared to wink at him.

GLEE!

"They were disqualified!?" Artie screamed, the first to react. Quinn was beaming.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled in excitement.

"I know, this is great, Rach!"

"Anyone want to go wait outside the judge's room and pace, like last time?"

They all laughed, but still went. Laughing, talking, the anticipating glee club stood outside a conference room that had been designated for the event.

"Oh, Hello, Will," A familiar voice said form behind. Will turned, only to see Shelby standing there, with a hand on her hip.

"Hey." He said casually with an edge to his voice.

"You got us disqualified?" She said with the same snappy nonchalance.

"Yeah, and?"

"You're dead, Will Shuster. You are so, so dead.

GLEE!

Review, please! I'm going to kind of end this Numb3rs Style, you'd have to have seen that show to know what I mean…. It basically means there will be a couple more chapters until the end.


	9. Chapter 9

Before Shelby could continue, the conference room's door opened.

"Oh, hello," the news anchor said.

"Listen, sir," Shelby began, about to explain to the judges their situation.

The glee club felt severe déjà vu as the man said, "I'm sorry, mum, but we've made our decision."

The judges continued down the hallway, where they would make their announcement.

Shelby turned, "You'll see. Soon."

The glee club wasn't affected by Ms. Corcoran's threats. They simply went on being exited. Glee club was winning regionals. It was here to stay. And it was clear that everyone in the club was having the same thoughts as they all practically skipped down the hall. When Artie recalled the event, he thinks Quinn even hugged Rachel.

"And the winner of the 13th Annual Ohio Regional Glee Club Competition is….. McKinley High's New Directions! They will move on to the National competition this summer! Thank you to all the teams, you've performed admirably."

Cheers, yells, hugs broke out. (Even a few snogs.)

New Directions had won Regionals.

GLEE!GLEE!GLEE!GLEE!GLEE!GLEE!GLEE!GLEE!GLEE!GLEE!

But Wait! There's more! One more chapter will literally be posted two seconds after this one!

(And you can get all this for the small price of just 15 pounds! Or dollars, for those of you from the States.)


	10. Chapter 10

"How are you so… okay with a-all of th-this?" Santana asked in wonder. Brittany seemed fine, even happy about today's events. While happy about the win, Santana had started all over again when Brit reminded her there was no reason to change back into her Cheerio's uniform, and a thick coating of tears streamed down her face.

"Because," Brittany began to explain in a less-vacant-than-usual tone. "We don't need to worry anymore. Our every movement isn't… what's the word?"

"Judged? Dictated?"

"Right, both of those things, by Sue Sylvester. We can be to…. Ourselves, you know? We can eat solid meals without drinking that sand-laxative smoothie crap."

"Ha ha, yeah… you're right. God, I'm a bloody idiot!" Santana sobbed. Now they were tears of regret. "Why was I torturing myself? Being rude to all those people? Hiding who I am, who we really are for…. Cheerleading?" Sob. "Oh god, I'm such a terrible person."

"No, no!" Brit said, taking Santana's cheeks in her palms. "Don't say that. Your one of the only people who's nice to ME. Coach Sylvester is the bitch. She was pressuring you to do awful things to your body, and, yes, you shouldn't have taken it, but she was your….?"

"Superior?"

"Yeah, that," Brit said. "San?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll be fine." She leaned and gave Santana a kiss. The sensation on her lips finally made her smile. "And you know why else I'm okay?"

"Why?"

"I still have you."

GLEE!  
At Jonny Rocket's, the club met up for celebratory shakes and chili cheese chips.

Laughter and conversation ensued standing about the corner booth, Ms Pillsbury was still wiping it down.

"Quinn?" Santana said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," She said, "for stopping talking to you. For all that stuff I said about you, the judgments passed. I feel like a terrible person."

She smiled. "I forgive you." Santana was shocked. "I would guess that's part of being a mother."

First, several members of the glee club stopped talking in shock. Then, several others turned to see the cause of the abrupt halt of conversation. 12 heads turned. There stood Jesse St. James. "Hey, guys!"

With nonchalance, he walked over to Rachel and attempted to put his arms around her in a hug. She pushed him off.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Well, aren't we here to celebrate?" He said, as if Rachel was the one being odd here. He got more queer looks than Quinn had gotten when she'd shown up. "What? Did I cut myself while shaving this morning?" He took his hand to the side of his face, as if to feel for a scratch. Rachel glared.

"You're kidding, aren't you? You performed, for Vocal-fucking-Adrenaline! How could you? And, not only-"

Before Rach went off on one of her tangents, Jesse stopped her. "Don't you all see?" He turned to the group. "I did this to help you! My performing for them disqualified them. The Glee-jects sucked, and you were a Shue-in. Excuse the pun." He gave the director a slight smirk. "With that in order, we are going on to Nationals this summer."

"Well, uh…" Will said, stepping to the centre of the group. "Jesse, why did you do that?" Was all he could come up with.

"So we could win, duh!" He said, getting frustrated. Did they not understand his brilliant plan?

"You really thought we couldn't win without you getting Vocal Adrenaline disqualified?" Rachel said, stepping closer to Finn.

Jesse St. James wasn't exactly used to having large groups of people simultaneously glaring at him, but, hey, there's a first time for everything. "Why? Did you?" He laughed. No one could compete with Carmel.

"Um, yes, _Jesse_," Quinn snapped, standing up from her seat at the booth. "You keep saying _we _one. Yeah, New Directions won. Not Jesse St. James. I realize, Mr Shue, that we all need to be fair and inclusive and what not, but why should we have someone in our group that doesn't believe in us, or believe that we can win?"(And that was how Quinn got the nickname "Mummy Q")

"You know, as a teacher," Mr. Shuster said, "I should disagree with her. I'm sorry, Jesse, you're out."

"What!" Jesse said, "You need me!"

"We did just fine without you, thanks," Emma said defiantly, still scrubbing at the table. "These kids are really talented, Mr St. James, and what you did was rather degrading!"

"You're right," He said to 12 contempt faces, "I'm sorry. I'll go now."

The group didn't stay at Johnny Rocket's long; conversation with teachers around was always awkward, especially with what had just happened with Jesse. But, the teens decided to meet at Rachel's house that night for a celebration- not just chocolate shakes.

GLEE!

Rachel was freaking out. She had just agreed to throw one of the first ever all-glee parties, and she was nowhere near prepared. Her dads even said they would leave during the party, which eased her nerves a slight bit, but she was still pacing about nonetheless.

She went over the checklist in her head. Food, Check. Bonfire and s'mores, check. Booze, check.

Wait! She thought, these are high school kids! All I have is my parents booze. They'd want ale. Shit! No, no, its fine! Another voice told her. They can make cocktails, and that sangria isn't that hard, so no one will pass out on your couch.

No one was to get to her house for at least twenty minutes, but why waste time? She went to her classic vinyl player and put in a Beatles record.

To her surprise, her doorbell rang.

"Oh, hey, Finn." She said, unaffectedly happy to see him there.

He didn't reply. He just leaned down and kissed her.

GLEE!!!!

Story written by Olyvia, or LivsLives4Love

GLEE created and produced by Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan, not me and no copyright was intended.

Thanks to all those who contributed to the creative side of glee, everyone from the actors to make up artists, without you this fan art wouldn't be possible.

See you Nationals.


End file.
